Friendly Advice
by Cybra
Summary: Numbuh 2 has a little problem and needs a little advice about what to do. (Slightly AU post-DATE)


Friendly Advice

By Cybra

**Warning:** There are three warnings in here. The first is a slight AU warning. The second is 2/5. (Don't like it, click out of it.) The third is slight slash. (Again, don't like, don't read.)

**A/N:** I wanted to write something else, but this is what happens when rabid attack plotbunnies bite ya. :::rubs ankle:::

**Dedication:** To the 2/5 fans of the Codename: Kids Next Door forum and kndfic LJ community. Thanks for being my betas, guys!

**Disclaimer:** _Codename: Kids Next Door_ belongs to Tom Warburton. Bow down and worship his mighty might!

------

Numbuh 2 sighed as he gazed at the gray, low-hanging clouds outside. The wet smell of rain lingering in the air caught his nose's attention.

How perfectly depressing.

The dreary day suited his mood perfectly. At first, his emotions had been in an uproar due to that stupid dance at the Delightful Children's mansion. Now it was not just the imminent bad weather that kept him grounded.

He sighed again.

A familiar, whistled tune caught his attention. _Zippity doo dah…_

Having nothing better to do (along with trying to avoid what was on his mind), Numbuh 2 followed the sound to its source: Numbuh 1's room.

He shook his head. Bad weather could have the most perverse effect on the leader sometimes.

Perhaps he could have walked away. Perhaps he _should _have walked away. He really had no business being there. Besides, why ruin his friend's good mood?

He knocked on One's door.

The whistling stopped, and Numbuh 1 called, "Come in!"

Numbuh 2 entered. "Hey."

Numbuh 1 sat cross-legged on his bed, looking like some strange sort of Buddha, with papers in piles around him. "Hello, Numbuh 2. Can I help with anything?"

Numbuh 2 glanced at him and shook his head. "Forget it. You're busy. It's nothing."

One raised an eyebrow and stretched his arms over his head. "Actually, I was going to stop in a few minutes. I can stop now. What's the problem?"

Two chewed his lower lip. He really did not want to talk about it. It was actually pretty embarrassing.

In addition to that, talking about the problem might prove to be a sore spot to Numbuh 1. After all, One had finally had enough and broken up with Lizzie at that dance. The dance may have been a month ago, but the wound might still be fresh.

"Sit," Numbuh 1 ordered in a kind tone, motioning to the chair in front of the massive computer.

Automatically, Two sat in the chair, wincing as soon as he did so. There was no escape now.

"So, what's the problem?" One repeated.

"It's Numbuh 5…"

One's eyebrows shot to the ceiling in alarm.

"It's not anything team-related!" the American hastily told the Brit, for clearly team dynamics was the first thing the leader had thought of. "It's…well…um…You know that thing with Cree?"

One winced, probably remembering the whole incident with the bras.1 "What about—Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So, what _precisely_ does this have to do with Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 2 squirmed. By the look on the leader's face, One was trying to be gentle but he needed to understand the problem. And if he had to be more direct than Two liked, so be it. "Well…uh…at the dance…at the mansion…um…"

In one second, half a dozen emotions flickered across One's face: confusion, mild annoyance, a little impatience, realization, sympathy, and understanding.

The American sighed with relief. One had figured out the problem himself.

But he did _not_ feel relieved when Numbuh 1 asked, "What were you planning to do?"

"What?"

"Numbuh 2, it's bothering you. Just letting the problem _be_ is getting you nowhere and interfering with your life. What were you planning to do about it?"

Predictably, Numbuh 2 began to sweat. "I was…um…I was going to—"

"—ask her to give it a try," Numbuh 1 interjected decisively.

Two half-closed his eyes and frowned. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. I can't just _tell _her that I like her and ask her out!"

"You don't have to _tell_ her anything. Just ask her to go to the movies or arcade or something. Basically ask her to try being with you just to be with you."

Numbuh 2 stared at Numbuh 1.

"You'll never know until you try, Numbuh 2," One insisted kindly. "It might work out."

"But what if it doesn't, like..." Numbuh 2 stopped himself, letting the sentence dangle.

"Like me and Lizzie? If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. It'll hurt, but you can pick yourself up and try again." Idly playing with one of the pages from a stack of papers, the Brit shrugged. "That's what I learned."

The American sat silently, staring down at his shoes for several minutes. From somewhere over on the bed, pages rustled as One put them in some sort of order.

"You're right. I'll do it. Thanks, Nigel."

Numbuh 2 called his leader by his given name rather than his codename. After all, they had known each other for a bit longer than they had known the others.2

"Anytime, Hoagie. Now you better do it before you lose your nerve, or I might be forced to order you to do it." A lopsided grin accompanied the last part of that sentence.

Numbuh 2 saluted with a nervous grin and exited his friend's room, taking deep breaths as he sought out Numbuh 5.

He found her lounging in the main room with a magazine. Upon seeing her, he nearly lost his nerve.

_'It's just a movie as friends. No big deal.'_

"Hey, Numbuh 5?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"You wanna go to that new _Yipper_ movie instead of the _Rainbow Monkey_ one that Numbuh 3 wanted to see this Saturday? I think Numbuh 1 might cover for us if we ask nicely."

Numbuh 5 gazed up at him with a blank look on her face before smiling. "Sho'. Numbuh 5 could use a break from Rainbow Monkeys."

His day had suddenly become a whole lot sunnier in spite of the clouds. Numbuh 2 smiled widely both at her response and at a familiar, whistled tune that was headed towards the front door: _Zippity ay…_

------

Numbuh 274 leaned against the doorframe of the front door on the red and white house. Instead of his usual body armor, he was "incognito": a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Numbuh 1 exited the house, whistling.

"You're late," 274 teased.

"I was doing my good deed for the day," the younger operative said with a smirk. "Unlike some lazy people that I know."

"Hey!" Numbuh 274 made a grab for Numbuh 1, which One easily dodged. "I'm not lazy!"

"You're slow, too," the Brit taunted.

The famous operative faked a grab and then nabbed the younger boy. "I win."

Numbuh 1 gave a mock-pout.

"So, what was this good deed of yours?"

"I gave Numbuh 2 a little friendly advice in giving something a try."

"Something you'd know a lot about…" And Numbuh 274 bent down and kissed him.

Numbuh 1 leaned his head back to accept the kiss. _'Yes, I know a lot about giving something a try. I just hope Numbuh 2's attempt turns out as well.'_

Judging by the whistling coming from somewhere in the house, Numbuh 2 was going to do just fine. _My, oh my, what a wonderful day…_

* * *

1. I realize that "SUPPORT" came after "DATE," but seeing as how I'm already breaking a few continuity rules, one more can't hurt.

2. I've been working on a friendship fic that takes place before _Kids Next Door_. Basically, it has these two meeting via a pen pals project their teachers set up. This is a reference to that.


End file.
